Profesor Lupus and the Curse of the Wearwolf
by KingAurthr2
Summary: This is story of how Professor Lupus gotted the curse of the waerwolfs in the past.
1. Chapter 1 A Letter For Lupus

Once upon a time over 20 year ago professour Lupus was sit in his house he was only teenager now and he had not been made into the wearwolf yet. He was bored and then a loud noise it was a owl in the cealing. Flap flap went owl and then he flewed down to prof. lupus and drop a leter off its claws into the lap. "I got a mail!" explaimed lupus and then he begun to taer open the letter. Inside was a letter and it was stamp with logo for Hogwrats Schoole of Wizardye and Witchcrafte it was a old logo so there was e on the end of all the words. Then lupus began to read and the letter sayed "hello prof. lupus you are ackepted into the schoole because you are wizard please come to the paltform nine three forty for get the train to sckool" "Ok" said Lupus and he began to go London to get the train to Hogwrots. He decidied to get a bus to the train and he payed the old man 20p for the bus ticket (it was past so eberything is cheeper there). On the bus there was Sauruman from Lord of ring he was also tenager because it was past. "Hello sarmuran are you going to Hogwrots aswell" "yes I am prof. Lupus" "Ok" and so they satted toegther on bus.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagonale Alliey

After a few ours the bus maked to station nine thre forty and sauruman and Lupus got off. "We need to by the sypllies for Hogrorts before we get the trian" said Lupus and so then went to Diangonal Aleye for buygin wizard supplys! "Wait there I will get us the book" said Sauruman and then Lupus went to but his wand from Olivandars wand shop. "Hello Oliveranders" said prof. Lupus "I want to buy a wand from you." "Ok" said Olivaldners "I will give you best wand in my shop it is a powar wand use it well!" "Ok" relyed Lupus and he went to meat Sauruman who had by the books for the lesson at Hogwerats. Then they wented back to palform for train and got on the train and finded a seat. In the seat was also professor Macdonagol she was not old she was teenager aswel becayse it was past. "Hello Macdonaghol said prof. Lupus "are you to hogwrots skhool of whizardcraft too" "yes I am" said Mcdonagold and so they sated in cabin together.


	3. Chapter 3 Atack on the Train

Suddn the train begun to stop with a loudly creaank! "Oh not if it is an attack!" cryed macdonagald "no one panic this is a attack but we will be safed" said a noise it was the voice ofer the speaker and it was Bumbeldore (since he is a very old he is only normal age man in past). "I will get this tain to hogwriots safelely!" and so Bumbelfore got up and went to fight. Lupus look out of windonw and he saw a drak man in a dark cloak and then Lupus gaspd it was Mouldermor who was Voldiermort farther (Voldermot was not born yet it is past). "Ha ha aha" Molduermort laufed "You pathetic studens cannot stop me I will make there not be any more wizard in the sckool then I have powear to take over the whole world!" Bumdleore tried to do a spell but Molduermore turnd into dust and vanished intod the balck sky of drakness. "Oh no maybe Moluldermore will attack Hogwrots when we get to it" said Macdongaldo "yes we must be care but Bumbleore will proflect us" whisperred Saurusman and then the train arifed into Hogwrots.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorter Hat

At the Hogwrotes Sckoole Suaruman and and McDongaol went in the greathall and sat down. "hello evberyone" said Bumbeldore we are hear to strat another year at Hogwertes for all the wizard now it is tim for a feast!" and so everyone begun to eat the magik feast it was magick food not like normal food so there was frog bisquit and bat wing burger and also a piazza maked from ghostly suspance and it was good for eat. When was fulled up Dumbladore said "Ok now it is time for sorter hat to sort you into your houses" but becayse it was past their were diferent houses it was instead Buffalochrage house and the sign was a buffalo and it was a good house and there was Ghosthand hoyse it was a ghost cymbol and it was an evil house and the last two hoses were Parrotfaether house and Ratrunns house it was the two house like Ravenclaw and Hudlepuffle. And then Suarosuman went and he put on sorter hat and it said "Saroman you are to bein Gohsthand house!" "but that is a evil house I don't want" "hahahaha" laufed sorter it is too late! and then sauruman went to sit at the evil table of Ghosthandd hose. Then Mcdongalol went and she was putted into Buffalocharge house which was the good house and lupus did a chear. Then it was Lupus turn and he putted on the hat and it said "Ok you are in Bufflaosharge house aswell" and so Lupus went to sit with Mcdongadol at the good tabel. "ok now it is time to bed everyone bak to commoon room plaese. Said Bumbedorf and so they all wented to rooms for the sleep of the knight.


	5. Chapter 5 A Teacher Who Was Fake

The next mornding Lupus and Mcdongoldo woked up insid their common room and then they went downsiars. "Now we must get to our magiking lessons!" cryed and so they walked down corrirdoer to the leson. In the lesson the teacher was a old man and he wored a drak cloak that cover his face and bodie aswell. "Hello I am the teecher today I am goin to teach the defence for dark arts to you" and so they sat down at desk and ready for the lesson. "the first spell we doing is call fliepdno spell if used for attack enemeies" and so they platiced the flipendo spell on each other. But Lupus could not do the spell very wel and so the teacher said "ok Lupus you must stay back for denteintion you cant do the maigk proberly." "ok" said Lupus goodbye Mcdongalo I will see you after the dentiaon" "yes" agree Mcgondogal and so Lupus stayed behid. Then the teacher said "come into my office for the dentions" and so went inside and then the man lokked the door behind him! "hahaha foolish lupus" luafed the man ahd he pull off his dark cloak and underneath it was Mouldermore voldermores father! "Oh no screamed Lupus and then Moulderore pull out his wand and did a fliepdneo spell on Lupus and he fell into a wall and was wonded. "weak student you cannot efen do fluiepdneo it is the easier spell ever made!" and then Lupus pull out his wand and pointed at Mouldermore and suddently a blast of white lite shooted out and striked mouldermore face! "how did you do that" showted mouldermore "you are more powaer than I thoughted" and he turn into black smoke and wispped away into dark. then lupus got up and he run to dumbelore office for tell him about the fake teacher who was Mouldermore instead!


	6. Chapter 6 Teling Dumbeldore

Insid Dsumbledore office it was drak only lited up by candels and iside stood Dumbeldire his face was looks like it was thinking. "Hello Dumbelfore I am prof Lupus I was attacked buy a evil man IT WAS MOULDERMORE he got inside the school you must help me!" "Ok" said Dumbeldore "Where was he" "He was inside the office of the defense of drak arts" and so they wented into the office but Moldermort was gone! "Oh no" cryied Lupus "Where is he he might come back for another attack" "Yes" agree Dumbeldore "I will put some gaurds on the doors so he cant get inside" "Ok" relpled Prof Lupus and so he went back to conmon room for sleeping. In the mording they had another lesson this time it was Caer of Magikcal Creatures with porfessor Hagrid. "Hello Hagrind" said Lupus and Saursman and McDongalol "Hello kids" anwsered Hagrind "We must be care Moldrmore is on the lose!" "ok" said Lupus and so they sat down for teach and so it was a lseon about Werewolfs. "A werewolf is dangerous beast it weill tear off your limps and fest on your skull" said Hagridn and then he said "ther was a werewolf spot inside the forbiden forest last night dont go in there" and then Saurusman wispered to Lupus "we should go captuer the werewolf! then we can pass the class" "ok" said Lupus "do Mc Dondgal want to come aswell?" "Yes" said Mcdonglalol "Ok" and so they made the plan for fighing the werwolf. We will need a sliver dager for stabing him" said Lupus "yes" agree Suarman and so they went to Prof Snake's lab to get some silver.


	7. Chapter 7 Battel With Wolfman

At the Snake lab they wented insid and broked the dor wied open. Saurusman and professor lumpus and mcGdonalg took al the sliver from the lab it was about fiftee paieces. Then they went to comoon rom for doin the magiks to turn silver into the dagger and then thay aslo made a silver rope for trapps the werewolf. And so they crepted down to Forbiden Forset at knihgt and the fulls mone was out in the sky big. Their was much trese and buishes and hgras and suaroman cuold here evil howuls coming from the drakness. "I am scared" saye d Mcdonagl "It is OK I am here" sayed Lupus "Ok" and so theywaled into the dark forets. Lupis helded his sliver dagger in his hand and then he syaw some blod coloored eyes in the drakness "look the wearwolf is here oh now!" and so Saurosnman and Mcgdonag took their diagers and atacked the waerwolf. It claw across Sauroman face ouch but macdongal stab with the silver dager and the wolfman scramed in pain! "Ok lets take him back to Hagridn hut!" sayed prof Lupus "Yes" tagreed saroman and so they took him back to the palce. "Heloo" mention Hagrid and then he saw the wearwolf "WHAT JAVE YOU DONE!" "No its OK we traped it" "ok" and so hagrid saud "You have all pased the class well done" but then the Werewolf started to walken up! "RAAGH" and then it leapt on Lupu and bited him hard on the arm "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" raored Hagrid and he karged into the wewolf hard and the waerewolf was kncoed out and he fell on a roke and his skul was crakec! and then the wolf man was slayn. Quick we mist get him to hospital" sayed Mcdongal! "yes" agre hargrind so he caries him to hispotal wing. "You wil be OK but also CURSED!" told the nurse "Oh" sayed Lupus and that is the storie of how prof Lupius became the wearwolf. But now he haid to sop the Moldromore while being a werewolf oh no!

PART TWO COMING SOON!


End file.
